


we did enough

by bowiesubmarine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesubmarine/pseuds/bowiesubmarine
Summary: 501 reaction-This is my first story ! English is not my first language so I would appreciate feedback: tell me what you think, and thanks for reading ! :)





	we did enough

At first, there’s only noise. A lot of noise. Applause, cheers, incoherent chatter from virtually everyone they know. Nothing seems to make sense around them. There are congratulations, there are hugs, jokes and fully-grown adults tearing up. There are thanks, goodbyes and see-you-laters. 

Then, gradually, the noise dies down. Everyone makes their way out and soon enough it’s just the two of them, still huddled close together on that stairwell that already meant so much to them before but now represents everything they have always been and will ever be. Them, together. 

As soon as it’s quiet enough for him to process what has just happened, it becomes overwhelming. He finally gets a moment to let himself feel everything for this boy, who went from taking his hand to asking for it in front of half the state in less than three years. Yet, those three years feel like a lifetime because this is what they now get to share together. 

In a way, it’s too much, because he hasn’t even gotten used to being a couple again. They might be able to fall back easily into their old routines every time they see each other, but the simple act of no longer calling him « my ex-boyfriend » and replacing it with « my boyfriend » hasn’t yet become natural. And now he’s going to have to get used to « my fiancé ».  
But as he looks down to where those big, bright amber eyes are still staring at him in utter admiration and disbelief, it hits home properly for the first time in months. He doesn’t have to call him anything but what he really is. His face, when it’s lit up like this, doesn’t need a label. It’s just Blaine. It’s always just been Blaine and it’s always been enough for him. When all is said and done, he doesn’t really need anything else. 

Later, on the flight back to New York, he doesn’t even feel sad. He misses him already, of course, but he knows they truly, finally belong to each other and knowing this makes it all easier. They weren’t sure, before. They were young, they weren’t completely honest and they didn’t know themselves well enough. After six months apart, they are still young, so young, perhaps even too young for this but they have been able to grow separately and realize their worth as individuals. Now that they know all this, they can fall back in each other’s arms and learn to love each other all over again.


End file.
